A Day in June/Chapter Seven
D A Y When they think as one instead of two... I don't see June come in while I prepare breakfast. I have one egg frying on a pan as I wash the leftover dishes. June's footsteps are as light as ever, and when she says "boo" into my ear, I let out a shriek of surprise. I whirl around to see June smiling, "Sorry, I had to." "'Course you did," I mutter, focusing my attention on my egg again, "If you haven't noticed, I'm making breakfast." "There's one egg on the pan, Day," June points out, "One egg isn't going to fill us up." I shrug, "There's nothing else in my fridge, June, what can I do? Plus, I made some coffee if you wanted some." June sighs about my incompetence and helps herself with a cup of coffee. "We could just go out and eat at a cafe," she says, "Instead of just eating one egg." I scoop the egg up and place it on a plate, "Too late, my dear, breakfast is made." June stands up and tugs me alone, "I think I want a proper breakfast, Day, not something homemade. Come on, bring some Notes too." Minutes later, we were standing in front of one of the cafes in the Ruby Sector. "Wow," I admire, "How fancy." June enters with grace and I follow. I am wearing the same outfit I was wearing yesterday, since I didn't have time to change. June is wearing the same dress, because we were still in my apartment. Her ruby necklace still sits at the base of her throat, and I'm glad she's wearing it. "I know we haven't addressed this," June begins, "But your birthday was a few months ago, correct?" I nod, "And yours is next month." June smiles, "Just eleven months ago, we connected our lives together again. And now it's June...my namesake," she laughs, "I guess everyday in this month is something for us, right?" "Let's enjoy it," I reply, "The best we can." Our food comes, and we devour it quickly. When we're done, June stands and I follow suite. She's left the money on the table, and I follow her outside. "You've met your squadron already, correct?" I confirm her question with a nod and she continues, "That's good. We'll do some minor training and wait for Anden's orders." "Sounds like a plan," I smile. ~ Hours later, I'm shouting my throat hoarse. "Lieutenant, I told you to go right, not left!" June is standing next to me, helping me with the directions and how to command the soldiers correctly. I think my patrol hates me already. "Remember, you need to be precise, Day," June instructs, "or else your soldiers will take it the wrong way and you'll have a big problem in your hands." I nod grimly. We're not even practicing with the mikes and I can't even be clear with my soldiers. "Alright, split your patrol in half and have the first half run forward to surround an enemy while the other prepares to fire if more enemies pour out." I shout the orders out, following June's orders. "Good job," June pats me, smiling, "With more pratice, you'll get the hang of it." I hope that's true, if I don't get it right during a battle, we're all screwed. "Don't worry, I promise not to do anything cracked," I reply. June's hands linger on my shoulder as she says, "It's okay if you mess up in these practice runs, Day, just remember that I had ten years to practice this, and you've only had one day. Anden tells me there's still plenty of time before we need to really retaliate and cause a war." I sigh in relief, "Alright, but I want to be prepared. The sooner I get it done, and the sooner this war ends, the more time we can spend together." June leans over and kisses me before pulling away to help her other Captains. I stand there, frozen. Did she just kiss me? "You okay there, Captain," one of my soldiers tease. "Perfectly fine," I grin back, "The prettiest girl in all of Los Angeles just kissed me, you know, I'm having a normal day." The soldier laughs and I break out into my own laugh. "Captain, I think she's gotten to you head. If your normal day consists of you kissing the best Commander in LA, then something's wrong, sir." I smile easily as I fire back, "She got to my head ten years ago, soldier, if you think I'm cracked now, then you might have to wish you never knew me." The soldier and I continue to chat easily and I'm glad I've been given this position. I'm glad the Republic's army doesn't need to be so disciplined now. And I think I like my patrol a lot more now. ~ I'm lying on my bed, alone. Eden's still not back, and June is resting and sorting out plans. I've resorted to staring at my ceiling because there's nothing else to do. "Day?" "Tess, what's wrong?" "There's a lot of commotion happening outside, Day, I don't know what's going on though." Tess's voice sounds scared and I feel my body tense. "Is Eden with you?" "Yeah, we're both in my apartment, but something happening outside." I grimace, "I'll be there soon." I hang up and call June instead. "June, it's urgent. Tess says there's a lot of commotion outside her apartment." June hesitates before replying, "Rally your troops and meet me outside Batalla Hall. We'll decide what to do from there." "But Tess could be in trouble by then!" I argue, "We have to go save her and Eden first. With enough force, I bet we could do that." June sighs, and I can almost imagine her shaking her head at me, "Day, listen to me, I know you're smarter than that. We can't rush into this matter without a plan. I promise we'll rescue them, okay?" "Okay," I reply shakily. She hangs up and I throw down the phone onto my bed and hurry to dress into my Captain uniform. Then, I rush outside and sprint down the street towards Batalla Hall. Minutes later, I'm panting as I reach the main hall. June and the other captains are waiting outside and June nods briskly to me, "Everyone, gather your patrol and listen for my orders as we head towards Ruby, okay?" We all nod and she sprints back the way I've come. I pause to catch my breath before racing after her. Can this be the rebels we've heard about? I'm glad I'm already wearing my mike because June's voice buzzes in my ear, "Day, I need you to climb up a building to get a better look." Ah, back in my field now. I may lack in strength, but I have my skills. "On it, June." I tell my soldiers to stay with the Commander and await for my commands. Then I run straight at the building in front of me and leap up. Scrambling for footholds, I pull myself up like I've always had when I was younger and crouch low. "Okay, June, there's people in clad black surrounding that alley. It's like they're attacking the rich and wealthly." "Clad black?" she frowns, "Is there anything signifigance about their clothes?" I run forward and travel to the next building to get a closer look. "Yeah, there's a small symbol over their heart," I tell her, "I don't know what it says though." June's breath is coming in gasps now, she must be still running, "That's the Colonies rebels, Day. Stay there so you can inform me what's going on. I'll command your patrol from here." "Roger that." Suddenly the fighting begins and I watch as June shouts out orders. Gunshots fire and I suddenly hear Tess's voice on my mike, "Day, what's going on?" "Just stay put!" I shout, "I can't talk right now." I pull out my own gun just in case. Yesterday, June had taught me how to properly shoot the gun. "Day, I need you to tell me where most of the rebels are now!" "Just up ahead, you know Tess's apartment? They're right in front now!" June replies, "Distract them if you can. Shoot them if you must!" I adjust my position and fire at the soldiers. The bullets hit a few of them and the large group turns and sees me on the building. They pull out their own guns and fire back. I duck, hearing the sharp sound of bullets hitting the side of the roof. I let out a few breaths and tell June, "They know where I am, I need you to tell me if anyone's climbing up the roof." "No one is, but they're heading for Tess's apartment." I have the sudden urge to leap out from my cover, but I know I'd get shot if I did that. "Please save them," I whisper, "I can't do anything now, June, save them!" She doesn't reply, but as the gunshots fade away, I tentatively peek out. June and the soldiers are fighting against the rebels, trying to stop them. But then I see the soldiers drag out Tess and Eden. I reach for my gun, but then I see one solder bringing down his gun towards June. Without hesitation, I fire at that soldier, forcing him to release June. By the time I climb down the building and June's managed to free herself, Tess and Eden are gone. "Day-" "You promised!" I scream, hot tears pouring down my face, "You promised we would get them back, June!" I turn and sprint away from the scene.